Conversations: with Hermione Granger
by Ebony'Wingz
Summary: Truths are revealed and beauty is found. Fluff DM/HG. First instalment of the 'Conversations: with...' series of one shots. Voting is found on my profile, go check it out plz!


Hey! Okay so, I'm currently fascinated with the Harry Potter Universe and so I decided I'd do a couple of little one-shots entitled **_Conversations: with..._** You know, any of the characters in the Potter Universe. I've done Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Fred and George and I am trying to write one with Snape, but it's kind of hard with him because with the way it's going it looks more like short-story material rather than one shot material, you know what I mean? Good because I don't :D. I've also made one with The Doctor! (Which I know isn't part of Harry Potter, but I thought I'd just get it out there for all those whovians or whatever you call yourselves. Still don't know when I'm going to post it though so keep an eye out).

Another note just to clear things up: none of these one shots are connected to each other in any way. If you see a similarity or a way they could be linked, that's just your amazing brain connecting proverbial dots that I may have laid down by accident.

Wow, this AN has suddenly become too long...

Oh! Just one more note, my Twilight/Percy Jackson fic (INWYTIW) is definitely on my to-finish list. I'll come back to it as I am currently in the middle of re-writing and constructing it so that it actually has a better plot and ending than what I was going to go for previously.

Disclaimer: I am definitely _not_ JK writing a couple of one-shots about characters from Harry Potter. I'm just a girl writing fanfiction secretly behind her parents backs as they watch some terrible romantic comedy like they do every Saturday. So no, I do not own the wonderful works of Harry Potter and that is why I am writing this poorly written disclaimer. Enjoy!

* * *

_Conversations: with Hermione Granger._

It was dead in the middle of the night at Hogwarts, when they coincidently (and accidentally) crashed into each other, landing in a compromising position on her bed. That was two minutes ago. Currently they were having a very heated conversation.

"I don't know what you see in me, Draco. I'm ugly!" the Head Girl insisted, clutching at proverbial straws. To prove her point she made the mistake of looking into his enchanting grey eyes. She blinked rapidly as she realised he was holding her gaze with something more, something powerful... like _lust._

No. She could never fall for Draco. They were foes, complete opposites. Where he had money, she had none. He had looks and grace and status, she had ever-frizzy hair and books and was freely called Mudblood by her peers. He was her best friends's antagonist. She was falling for his trap. It was impossible... forbidden. Their infatuation was shunned by members of pure-blood society, Death Eaters too, and she was sure as hell certain her parents would kick her out for falling for her bully of six years.

No. They could never be together. It killed her.

Draco was presently boring holes into the curve of her long, succulent neck, avoiding her eyes completely. "You think you're ugly because you look in the mirror and constantly search for your imperfections," he managed through gritted teeth. He still wouldn't face her and summoned a simple hand mirror. He force her to look at herself. After a while he sighed and continued, finally picking up the courage to look at her again. His eyes were sad and her brown orbs portrayed those of fright. "Beautiful. That's all I see when I'm looking at you, you know why? Because when I look at you, all I see is your personality. Too many girls are looking for attention and not enough want respect. But you're... so different. You don't care about what you look like or what you do around boys! You act like another one of the boys with Harry and Ron and–" he stopped for a moment and Hermione barely had time to register that he called her friends by their first name rather than their last. Her breathing had become shallow and hitched in her throat when she tried to say something. "I see your personality not your looks. Hell, I wouldn't care if you grew a moustache and shaved all your hair off!" he said, trying to diffuse the tension that had risen drastically.

She let out a breathy giggle and their eyes connected again. She prayed to Merlin she was doing the right thing and she lent up and kissed him once, softly on the lips. For a second, Draco stiffened like board but then loosened up and kissed her back, letting go of his restraints and just took his chance. She smiled into it; her perfect first kiss.

Draco pulled away first, giving her a sweet kiss on her little button nose. He clicked to dismiss the mirror in his hands and forced himself to pull away from her searing hot body. He winced, it must've not been so comfortable for her under his weight for ten minutes. Apologising, he returned to his room opposite hers intending to have a very long, extremely cold shower before breakfast.

* * *

So how was it? _Constructive criticism_ is appreciated as I know I am nowhere near as good of a writer as I could hope to be, but **_no flames. _**Review please! Thoughts on my fics are great and make me smile! Oh, who do you think I should write about next? Draco? Sirius? Harry? Ron? Or would anyone like to read the Doctor who one?

Tell me in your reviews if you aren't a member of fanfiction, but if you are a member please head over to my profile to vote on the pole. Remember, voting on the poll is private so that no one- not even I- know who's voting. So go and do it! Vote so I know what you all will be interested in reading! Voting closes on Saturday 26th April 2014 (26/04/14).

I am also in need of a beta for my other one shots I'd like to do. If you're interested, please PM me and I'll send you the one shot by email or by PM.

_M. Phoenix  
__Edited:19/04/14_

_**Like it? Hate it? Review! No Flames!**_


End file.
